


Don't Forsake Me

by Anonymous



Series: Darkness [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lydia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Derek Hale, F/M, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been imprisoned for days and days, and have weathered Stiles' heat together. Eventually their capture must come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forsake Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vkdemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/gifts).



> Sorry this is so late. It's supposed to be my April entry into the saga. Hopefully the next part will be done by the end of May.

The first time anyone came down to check on Stiles and Derek was three days after Stiles' heat subsided. If not for the drain in the floor and the water tap in the wall, Stiles figured he and Derek could have been drowning in the odor of their own waste, or dying of thirst by the time their captors decided to show up.

When they did come, a voice called from behind the door at the top of the staircase. "Stay away from the stairs! Do it or you won't get new food for the week!"

"They're serious." Derek stood up, offering his hand to Stiles. "I tried to fight my way through the door once."

"What happened?" Stiles asked, taking Derek's hand and holding onto it. Derek led them toward the back of the room as one of the figures took the first few steps down.

A loud crackle startled Stiles and Derek flinched. " _That's_ what happened," Derek said with a sneer. 

The light from the open door burning his eyes, it took Stiles a moment to realize that their captor had a cattle prod pointed at them. He wore a mask, but Stiles tried to memorize his height and build. He'd try for eye color as well, but the light was too dim to discern their color. 

A second masked person carried a pallet of food and supplies down the stairs, while the first guy menaced Derek with the cattle prod. "Stay back."

Derek pulled Stiles to stand behind him, watching the one man set everything down on the cold concrete floor. He went up and down the stairs twice while Derek and Stiles watched.

Throughout the process, Stiles tried to keep his mouth shut, he really did, but he couldn't help himself. "How long are you going to keep us down here?"

The man stacking cans didn't reply, and the one holding the cattle prod laughed. "As long as it takes."

Stiles tried to ask how long it would take before _what_ , but Derek grabbed Stiles and clamped a hand over his mouth. Stiles twisted in protest, but Derek was even stronger than he looked. In anyone else's grip, Stiles would probably start to panic, but strangely he didn't in Derek's. Stiles felt the same trust in Lydia during the first few days after a heat. 

Fuck, Stiles missed Lydia so much. He hoped she had everyone and their mother out looking for Stiles, along with all the police Stiles' father would bring.

As soon as the men left, the locks on the door clicking into place behind them, Derek let Stiles go. "What the hell, man?" Stiles said as he licked the taste of Derek's skin from his lips.

"I didn't want them to hurt you." Derek stepped away and Stiles couldn't quite place him in the dark.

Stiles huffed out a frustrated breath. "Where's the candle? I want to see what they brought us."

Derek's steps came closer and Stiles could almost see him when he got close. Maybe seeing Derek was all Stiles' imagination mixed with his other senses trying to make up for his lack of sight. A warm piece of wax pressed against his palm, Derek's skin burning on the back of Stiles' hand as if he wanted to make sure Stiles' grip was secure. "Here."

Voice quieter as he tried to sound appropriately grateful, Stiles said, "Thank you."

Derek didn't respond, so Stiles busied himself taking the lighter out of his pocket and lighting the candle. The stack of food held mostly crackers, bottles of water, more cans of tuna, and about a dozen cans of mixed vegetables, though Stiles did find a few candy bars hidden in the center of the stack, along with several bags of beef jerky. 

He held them up toward Derek. "Look! Someone up there likes us."

Derek stalked back over to Stiles and ripped the food out of his hands. Stiles whimpered in protest, his stomach growling at the thought of chocolate. Derek inhaled, almost like he was sniffing the food, trying to get a good whiff of it. 

"C'mon." Stiles tried to grab back the jerky at least. "You have to share!"

"Just–" Derek pushed both of the packages back at Stiles. "Just making sure."

Stiles raised his eyebrow at Derek, but the guy had already grabbed one of the cans of tuna and made his way back toward the corner of the room. Fine, then. Derek could be that way. Stiles would eat everything good by himself, just to spite Derek.

The chocolate tasted even better than Stiles anticipated.

~*~

Stiles figured he'd been down in that basement a little over a week by the time the door at the top of the stairs crashed open. "Police!"

The light from a dozen flashlights bobbed around the room, making Stiles wince. His last candle had given up the night before, and he hadn't wanted to waste the light from his lighter, so it had been hours since he'd seen anything other than the dim light that came through the crack under the door. 

Still, relief swept through Stiles and he stood, tottering toward the cops on pins-and-needles legs. "Here!"

This time Derek stood behind Stiles, his hand on Stiles' shoulder, but his face turned away from the police.

"He's here!" Someone called, and Stiles thought he might have recognized the voice. One of the deputies?

Someone else grabbed at Stiles, saying, "Stiles! Stiles, you're safe! We're here for you!"

"Thanks, Miller," Stiles replied, throwing back a glance when Miller hurried him toward the staircase, leaving Derek behind. "Hey, wait!"

Before Stiles could demand that Derek be allowed to stick near him, someone else's arms folded around him. Stiles breathed in the familiar scent of his father's shaving cream, and that of his childhood home infused through the Sheriff's clothes. It proved to be too much, and Stiles choked on a sob. "I've got you, kiddo," the Sheriff said, leading Stiles up the stairs. "You're safe now, son. I've got you."

Stiles pretended he was eight years old again and all he had to worry about was whether his bike was cool enough to keep up with the new bike Scott's dad had just bought him. "Daddy." 

Eyes swollen from crying with relief, Stiles stepped out of the house in the woods where he'd been taken, and into the sun. As he made his way slowly toward the waiting ambulance, a familiar car careened up the gravel pathway, skidding to a stop about a foot from a young tree. Lydia jumped out of the car and ran toward him.

Stiles let himself fall into Lydia's arms, reveling in how it felt to come home. He breathed in the scent of her hair and the strength of her embrace and the pockets of softness along her otherwise hard body. "Lyds."

"Stilinski," Lydia said with a sigh. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Stiles laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because I totally thought, 'You know, today would be a good day to get kidnapped!'"

Lydia smirked at Stiles and pulled him down into a quick kiss. As the kiss broke, Stiles watched the police officers load Derek onto a different ambulance. A quick flare of guilt dropped into Stiles' stomach. Stiles spent his last heat with Derek. He hadn't meant to give in, but now Stiles couldn't help but want to be near Derek, to know where he was headed.

Stiles wondered if he'd ever see Derek again, because he had to admit, he had no idea when or if that would be. They were saved now, and Stiles could go back to his regularly scheduled life, with his regularly scheduled fiancee. 

Just before he stepped up into the ambulance, Derek looked over and met Stiles' eyes.

Maybe Stiles misread the look there, but it seemed like disappointment, and maybe even sadness.

Well, who would have thought? Derek sad over the prospect of being separated from Stiles. Maybe he felt connected to Stiles because of the heat as well, even though he _was_ only a beta. Stiles wondered if either of them would ever get over not being together anymore.

Derek disappeared into the ambulance and Stiles turned his attention back to Lydia, who was saying something about tracing Gerard Argent's dozens of shell companies before they found this place.

"That's good work, Lyds. I knew you would find me." Stiles managed to give Lydia a kiss that felt almost normal, except for the cracked skin of his dehydrated lips.


End file.
